Tears of Bloodshed(流血の涙)
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Ryū Chi was abused by her clan. Hatred overcame her and she pulled an Itachi Uchiha(Though he hadn't did it yet)
1. Chapter 1:Starting

**Beginning. First Chapter. Prologue or something that counts as the beginning of a story**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting**

* * *

"No! That is wrong, Chi!" Shouted Otou-sama. I flinched at his scoldings. Whatever little problem I do, my clan, the Ryūs (流) just seemed to just want to make me the perfect Kunoichi. He threw the tea-cup at me, spraying my face with the hot liquid. He kicked my stomach and I flew to the wall, ignoring the bile in my mouth and gritted my teeth to hold in the pain.

Otou-sama abused me whenever we did trainings. And this is when I was 5 when it started. I loath this clan, I hope they rue the day that they did this to me.

The Ryūs are a clan that has no village, so their loyalty remains at the head of the Clan, Ryū Dosei (流土星) and my mother, Ryū Nami(流 波). Our clan had an appearance like every Uzumakis, Uchihas, Terumis, Hyūgas etc. The Ryūs have black hair and blue eyes with a fair skin. To describe us, most of us look... girly to shorten it. We also had a thing you see. We excel in seals because most of our ancestors were Uzumakis. We excel in Katon jutsus.

At age of 7, I found out that I was a container. A jinchūriki, Power of Human Sacrifice. But not with a Bijū, but a goddess sealed inside me far from her will.

I became friends with her, she became my mentor, my mother, my sister and my best friend. She also loathes at the way my family shunned, abused, starved and made me thirst just because I had her inside of me. I control the light and fire since she is technically a fire and sun goddess, I also have the Enton(Blaze Release) because of her.

But after I was 15, something in me snapped. It didn't help that she encouraged it. Because….I killed them. I slaughtered all my torturers. All I had to do is use is the Enton. And they all quickly died. Of course I didn't kill the kids under the age of 11, though there are no one near my age or my age. I erased their memories and all the surroundings with Amaterasu's help. Her main form for a beast is an Ookami, meaning wolf. I took care of the kids properly since they didn't do anything to me. There were 5 infants. There were 3 toddlers and 2 children. I had to take care of them since they didn't even know what to do. Crying vulnerably. It made me thought of me when I was younger, locking myself in my room, crying. I got away from the compound as fast as I can. But before that, I released the barriers surrounding the compound and locked it away forever. So that incase that one of the kids would want to revive the members.

As I was running through trees, in my Ookami form, carrying the kids. I scowled at the thought of my parent's last words

_" You sick bitch! We should have aborted you the time we heard that I/she was pregnant!" _Then as I slit their throat, somehow, in my mind, I felt sick while holding my Naginata, the Chimamire(血まみれ), meaning Bloody mess. But what made me more sick is that, I enjoyed the sound of them chocking on their blood.

But I didn't care. It was just words. I was always alone. I would understand that the kids might go and abandon me because I killed their parents.

**Sweety, Release your anger after you put down the kids in a safe place**

_Amaterasu... Yeah, your right_

**There would be a large but a hidden cave near Hi no kuni. You might find yourself comfortable if you went there**

_Tell me when I'll be there_

**Hm**

We cut off communication. She soon sent a signal to me that I was nearing the cave. I made 10 solid clone and made them carry the kids. I transformed back to my human self and began doing the jutsu to unlock the cave Amaterasu send me the memory of the Hand seal.

I, Tora, Uma, Hitsuji. I slammed my hands on the door and it rumbled for a while before it stopped, leaving an entrance open with a lot of items in it.

_How did you know about this? _I asked her curiously

**Well, where do you think I stayed for a while before I was sealed?**

I took a moment to think about it and I realized

_You stayed here didn't you?_

All the answer I got was her laughter echoing in my mind but she never denied it.

* * *

With the kids, from days turning into months and turning into years. I slowly got to like them. I named those who doesn't or does not know their names with Amaterasu after I got to this cave.

The youngest is Hiro, who was 5 months when I got him and I named him.

The 9th is Yōna, who was 6 months and 5 days when I got her and named her

The 8th and 7th one is Hiroto and Kaya, they are 7 months old and 5 minutes apart

The 6th one is Shūhei, who was 8 months old and Amaterasu named her

The 5th one is Shiki, who was a year old and I named her

The 4th one is Yomi, who was the older brother of Yōna and is a year and a half old. Amaterasu and I decided on that name

The 3rd one is Jūshiro, who was 2 years old when I got him.

The 2nd and the 1st ones are twins, who were 6 years old and told me that their name are Ryo and Kyo... So unoriginal names.

Now, 5 years had past and they are all growing healthy. I had to steal from nearby villages. I bet that they are going to get ninjas to get me. The kids slowly wiggled their way in my heart. They are my weakness, as they are strength.

My gaze are icy cold because of my eyes so nobody except the kids can really look at my eyes.

The kids call Amaterasu, Ama-ama and me... Nee-chan. Warmth pooled into my heart as I saw the sincereness and adoration as they gazed at me. And I will protect them, even if I have to die to keep them safe


	2. Chapter 2:Team 7's Mission

Yay! Finally updated! I had to write all of my ideas in bullet points so I could just think up right at the moment I am writing this... and I am sooooo not used to writing in third POV but I'll try mah best

**Hello **Amaterasu/bijuu talking

_Hello _Jinchūriki/ Chi talking back to their tenant

"_Hello"_ Past memories(speaking)

**[_'s POV] **Point of views

"**Kuchiyose" **Jutsu name

* * *

**Chapter 2:Team 7's mission**

* * *

**[Third POV]**

In Konohagure, the Sandaime recieved an odd mission. It said that in a village, someone was stealing things and they don't know who is it. He puffed out smoke, holding his pipe in his left hand as he was reading the scroll with his right.

"Jiji!" A voice shouted. He looked up from the scroll to a team strolling in his office. Team 7 which Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-ninja, who led it and the genins, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

"Yes?" The Sandaime asked Naruto, who shouted.

"Can't we get more C-ranked missions?!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto!" Haruno Sakura shouted, bonking Naruto's head who held his head from the pain.

"Well. You're just in time. I had received a mission just now and it's C-ranked. You will have to go to a village and try to find out who is stealing the villages's supplies." The aged man said. He gave the scroll to Kakashi, who came up to receive the scroll.

The team left out to accomplish their missions

* * *

Kakashi and his team jumped through trees, going their way to the villages to investigate who is behind the robberies.

"Oh man, Oh man! I can't wait to find out who is behind it!" Naruto said giddily, with a huge grin.

"Shut up Naruto! Right Sasuke?" Sakura shouted at Naruto, then fawned over the 'last' Uchiha

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Grrr! You always think that you're important!" Naruto growled at Sasuke who just ignores him.

Kakashi all of a sudden halted, stopping the genins from their argument.

"What the heck, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted.

"We're here" Kakashi said simply. The team split up to try and find some clues by talking to the villagers but after they met with the person who requested for this mission.

* * *

**[Chi's POV]**

As I was cooking for the kid's meal, I made a clone to prepare the 5 year old kids, Hiro, Yōna, Hiroto, Kaya and Shūhei for their meals now that they can eat hard food.

"Nee-chan!" I heard Yomi and Jūshiro calling me.

I made a sound for them to keep going. Their feet patted towards me on the floor, I looked at them, seeing them holding out a drawing. There was also a title on the top of the paper.

'Our Family'

My eyes soften and I patted their heads, ruffling it at the same time before I took the drawing and attached it to the wall. They grinned brightly before running towards the bathroom to wash their hands. After I finished with the cooking utensils, I washed them while waiting for the food.

I made vegetable stew, miso soup, fried fish , rice and dango for dessert. After I was finished, I called out Ryo and Kyo to help me distribute the plates to the others.

"Itadakimasu" The kids said happily while I murmured.

We dig in the food and ate with some conversations. Amaterasu is still sleeping in the back of my mind

**They're so cute!**

Or not. I saw in the back of my mind that she is holding a part of my memories to make sure that she saves them properly so she could view them.

"-And then, I saw a fish like this big!" Jūshiro motioned and spread his arms wide open to show how big was the fish.

"No! That's impo-Imposhible!" Yōna spoke up, she's smart but still have problems spelling out the complex words for her age.

We held the conversation and broke it up when we finished eating, ending it with "Gochisou-sama deshita".

They all put back the plates into the sink and wash it by themselves, lining up in a straight line.

"Pups" I called out to their attentions. They all paused in what their doing to look at me

"I am going to go out so stay inside okay?" I said and they nodded obediently.

I nodded and as I got out of the cave. I locked it and transformed to my wolf form

**Let's get going. We can't afford to loose time with the cutie-pies!**

I sighed but nodded. I ran towards another village, turning myself more of a smaller wolf, looking like a normal dog.

I looked around for clothes and medicines. Herbs, we grow it, food, we hunt for it so there is no need for food since the kids had already grown out of powdered milk. I still stole milk for their nutritions. I transformed back into my hug wolf form.

As I was about to leave the gates, I saw a boy with orange jumpsuit. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Ah!" He pointed and me and I ran away, him following behind

* * *

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Ah!" I pointed at a suspect, the huge wolf who looked at me, caught, and escaped. I made a clone to inform Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme about the wolf as I ran after it.

* * *

**[Chi's POV]**

I ran around in circles, hoping to lose the boy but instead, 2 more kids and an adult came out...

**GOD DAMN SHINOBIS!**

_Amaterasu?_

**Yeah?**

_Shut up_

**Shutting up and backing away**

She said and back away to the farthest room of my mind, that is her bedroom. I looked around to find the shinobis, I found no one. Probably they got lot

**Yup! They are gone!**

Oh, and she came back.

So I went towards the cave entrance, I transformed back to my original human self and unlocked the entrance

* * *

**[Third POV]**

"Ahhh! Earthquake!" Naruto shouted, trying to balance himself because of the shaking movements on the ground\

"No. It must be a jutsu nearby" Kakashi concluded and try finding the source of the jutsu.

They followed Kakashi and saw a woman in front of a cave. They gasped at her eyes as she looked back, watching warily and went into the entrance. She entered it and the entrance immediately closed.

Kakashi looked at her carefully.

'Her looks ...seems familiar' He thought

"We should tell this to Hokage-sama. We should ask what should we do now" Kakashi said and his cute genins nodded. Kakashi took out a scroll and a brush and began writing the reports in it, explaining about a wolf that was behind the crime but she transformed into a human.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Kakashi bit his thumb so that it bled, made handsigns and slam his palm onto the ground after he was done writing. Seal marks showed up and smoke came out.

"Yo" Pakkun, Kakashi's summon, held a paw.

"Pakkun. I need you to give this to Hokage-sama" Kakashi ordered. Handing the scroll to Pakkun who retrieves it with his jaw.

"See ya" He said and ran.

"Now that that's settled, we should camp" Kakashi said and his genins started making the camp. A bit far from the cave of course, to hide from the woman


	3. Chapter 3- Encounter

Sorry! I just didn't know what to put but I've got the idea! SORRRY!

Btw, The reason I did time skip without any warning or something is because most of the other fanfics are worst than me, no offense. And I'm still learning a new language entirely so I don't have much time.

**Hello **Amaterasu/bijuu talking

_Hello _Jinchūriki/ Chi talking back to their tenant

"_Hello"_ Past memories(speaking)

**[_'s POV] **Point of views

"**Kuchiyose" **Jutsu name

* * *

**[Third POV]**

Kakashi stood up, making is team pause from their assignment from him.

"Pakkun" Kakashi greeted the pug who hands over the scroll over to the said man. Pakkun nodded back at Kakashi then poofed away.

Kakashi started reading the scroll, his eyes hardening

"Sensei? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, voicing her other teammate's thought, with all of the tenseness in the air, hesitantly

"We have orders to capture the woman" Kakashi said before rolling the scroll back up and into his pouch. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura got ready to go ahead.

They went to the same cave. It was laced with lots of Fuinjutsu seals.

"Naruto" I ordered. Naruto nodded at me and nicked his thumb, going through hands signs before shouting "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

Out came a toad

"Oh Naruto? You need some help with unlocking this?" The toad asked Naruto who nodded

"Yeah! Do your thing!" Naruto shouted. The toad nodded and started to do his job

* * *

**[Chi's POV]**

"Nee-chan!-" Ryo started, running up to me whilst I was in the kitchen

"-Can we go-" Kyo continued

"out?" They asked in unison, tugging onto my apron with pleading and sparkling eyes. I looked straight at them, not feeling any of the affect. Was I supposed to?

**You heartless girl! Even I have some weakness that I acknowledge and they're all so pure!** Amaterasu said in my mind with sparkling eyes, cooing at them like 'Whose a cute boy! you are! yes you are!' and all squealing like that

"Ryo, Kyo" I started, setting my hand on top of their heads." You know about the dangers outside of the clan. I don't want you to get hurt. After our own clan had hurt me. I don't want you to be all corrupted by their influences" I said. I had told them about our clans not too long ago because they were to curious for their own good

"We know." They said in unison.

"Tell you what. If you both are 14. I will allow you to go out and explore out of the caves. We have all those other rooms where you can prepare for other weather as each country has a different scene. Kaze no Kuni is all sandy and hot. Hi no Kuni is warm with lots of trees that the other shinobis will go out of the dark and suddenly decapitate you" I said with dread and anxiety.

"Nee-chan!" They shouted in unison, making me snap out of my thoughts and dread about what will happen to them. -Sigh-, I've been with Amaterasu for too long... but not that I can do anything consider that she is inside of me

**Thhhhaaaaat's right!**

I sighed more deeply and watched the two of them run back deeper into the cave. I continued humming, baking some cookies. As I let the tray into the oven, I was pounced on and my vision faded black

* * *

As I woke up, I noticed that I heard crying and complaining... I opened my eyes abruptly as I remember what I happened. I tried to get up but I was tied up. So I transformed into my Ookami form, snapping the ropes out. I howled with a furious gaze. I narrowed my eyes and followed the scent of foreign people.

"Nee-chan! Ama-ama! Come pway with us!" I heard Yōna squealed in glee. I looked at the foreign people who looked tired. Probably the pups had outwitted the shinobis to play with them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" A boy that smells like cat. Hmmmm... an Uchiha? Never had any contact with any uchihas except for the weasel and his friend, Itachi and Shisui, who mistakenly passed by me when I was in my mission when I was younger of course. There was also another one... But I barely can remember him... Obito... I remember him complaining about his male teammate and gaga-ing over his female teammate and complimenting his teacher.

I remember that he told me that if I had ever met them, kick Hatake Kakashi on the face, and shake hands with Nohara Rin and Namikaze Minato. That's all I could remember. I was 7-8 at that time with awareness and good memories

"What do you want?" I snarled, running over to the pups who are far away because by the looks of it, they are playing 'tag', and shielding them from the shinobis.

**NOBODY MESSES WITH OUR BABIES!**

**[Kakashi's POV](A/N: Previously :3)**

After I tied up the woman and knocked her out, I left her on the kitchen floor. I signaled to Naruto and Sasuke to try and find something around here. Half a minute had gone by and Sakura is still taking on a stance, a kunai in her right hand.

"Kyahahahaha! Come and catch us!" A childish voice I heard came from deep inside. I frowned. Why is there a kid?

"Nyanyanyanya! Who are you even anyways!? Nee-chan told us not to talk to idiotic strangers!" Another voice, a girl, said.

"What did you say!?" Positively Naruto

"That Naruto! Does he want to wake her up!?" Sakura hissed and walked deeper inside

"Whoa! More people!"

"HA! FLAT CHEST!"

"WHHHAAAAT DID YOU SAY!?" Sakura shouted, enraged, more than Naruto... Hypocrite.

"Gyahahahaha! Come and catch us!" 6 kids...

I was worried. Was there more kids that the woman had kidnapped? I glanced at the woman on the floor. She looked petite. I looked back up again

Then, I heard a sniff.

"N-nee-chan? W-what happened?"

I whirled around to see a boy with sleepy eyes, ruffled raven colored hair, pajamas and dragging a blanket with him

"W-w-w-w-who awe you!?" The boy snapped out of his stupor, clearly afraid of me. Did this woman do something? I bent down to the boy's level. He flinched as I tried to place a hand on his head

"Hello? What's your name?" I asked. He looked at me with scared but curious blue eyes

"H-hiwo" He stuttered, fidgeting with the edge of his pajamas

"Don't worry. We've come to save you" When I said that, he looked at me with confusion

"We don't need any savwing" He answered. I frowned. But before I could ask more question, A shout broke out of our conversation

"HHHHIIIIIRROOOOO-CHHHAAAAN! COME PLAY WITH US AND THESE PEOPLE!" The 3rd voice said

"Okay Wyo-nii" He said and waddled into the deeper part of the room. I looked around curiously. I found a picture on the fridge.

'My family'

With a bunch of kids and the woman. The kids are all named. But there was one thing that was odd. There is a sun but infront of the sun was a white haired woman with a bunch of tattoos on her face like a clan marking, a circle in the middle of her forehead with lines just making it straight but not through the circle. She looked like a noble with all those heavy clothing. But I can't be positive whether they are heavy clothing or not because it is a kid's drawing.

I was getting worried about Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. I glance at the woman then back at the hallways. Deciding I would leave her there. I walked to where the kids had ran and saw a mess in the room. The footsteps seemed to be like they're going into this room. I opened to door to see... a nice view of a waterfall. Then, I heard some noises. Splashes, squeals, shouting, teasing. I headed over to that direction but the kids ran passed me and slammed the door shut.

I opened the door to see them hiding in different places. I nodded to my team and they nodded back at me. We had to capture them and the woman for information just in as I went over to them, they dodged us. How are they fast and good at dodging?

But before that I had managed to capture them, I heard a howl. Damn, they got a wolf or a guard dog? In came in the white wolf. The woman who had the appearance

'Ama-ama? Nee-chan? Why does the girl call the wolf 2 names?' I wondered but took on a stance, my team had followed my example, whipping out a kunai

"Kakashi- sensei?" Sasuke asked

"What do you want?" The wolf snarled.

"You are a suspicious figure. You had stolen a bunch of stuff from other villages" I said, glaring back at the wolf.

"Excuse me?" The wolf said. It transformed back into the woman and she narrows her gaze at me

"Pups. Go into the waterfall or the forest" She orders the kids. The kids scrambled and the oldest looking ones helped the younger ones. I heard a click of the door to open then another click to close.

"Now... Are you Hatake Kakashi?" She asked, I stiffened

"Yes. Why?" I asked

"Your...teammate had told me when I was running on an errand. He accidentally encountered me and talked to me almost immediately. Even though it was at a war. He trusted me and kept on visiting for 6 months. Though he never did returned. May I asked what happened?" She asked. I stiffened. I knew she was talking about Obito. So that's why he kept making up excuse every time we pass by the same place.

"...He's dead" I said

"It's a shame... He was starting to grow on me. Though I believe that you are trespassing on my property and the pups are my responsibility." She said and made a stance.

I readied myself and we ran at each other.


	4. Chapter 4- Kids

**It's been a while since I typed this. New chapter! And sorry for speeding times up. I'm too freakin lazy and I always have new ideas.**

**Hello **Amaterasu/bijuu talking

_Hello _Jinchūriki/ Chi talking back to their tenant

Hello Summons who are unable to speak in Human language

"_Hello"_ Past memories(speaking)

**[_'s POV] **Point of views

"**Kuchiyose" **Jutsu name

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kids**

* * *

**[Chi's POV]**

Using my hands to block his kicks, I brought out my legs to start kicking him in the side. He jumped back and lunged at me again. I ducked right when he threw some kunais at me. I took out some shurikens and threw it, aiming at him perfectly but he dodged it, making me click my tongue in annoyance

"J**U**ST L**E**AV**E** U**S**!" Amaterasu and I roared at him, me fighting with all my life and power I have. I summoned Chimamire from the seal on my right arm and sliced at him just as came at me again. His Kunai and my Naginata clashed together, I have to calm down. I have to calm down.

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP

What was that. I dodged the technique and it was the bright blue ball around his palm.

**Lighting Element** Amaterasu supplied for me helpfully

_I know that_

Ignoring her, I began making hand signs

"**Enton!"** Shouting the technique, I readied my stance and held on my Tora seal

"**Moeru Honoo no Jutsu!(Burning Flames)"** I released a blast of blue burning flames towards him. He dodged but made out with some burns. I frowned in disappointment and annoyance

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" I made some hand signs as to not let the fire burn her house. At least her fire can be controlled to only a target

"**Suiton:Mizudeppō(Water Bullet) no Jutsu!" **I made this to not only put out the fire, but to also slice him up with the high speed it was going. She was even putting it more power.

"NEE-CHAN!"

**Oh shit** And all she saw suddenly was black

* * *

[Third POV]

"YOU KILLED NEE-CHAN!" The kids were starting to bawl their eyes out

"Nee-chan!" They all crowd around Kakashi who was carrying Chi by his shoulders. Tied up and secured, he held her tight.

Sakura was fretting what to do, Naruto was having a glaring contest with Ryo and Sasuke was having the same thing with Kyo.

The girls were currently banging their fist on him, bawling "Give nee-chan back" over and over again. He dragged his hands over to his face. This mission got to be a nightmare. OUCH! Oh, it isn't

Kakashi looked down and saw Jūshiro with a stray Kunai he probably found, buried in his thigh. The kid was glaring daggers at Kakashi. So Kakashi had another choice. He bent down and dipped his pointing finger into the blood, making the little tykes gasp in shock but he paid them no heed. He began making hand sings and slammed his hands down. Marks appeared and Bull appeared

What do you want? Bull barked gruffly and the childrens cheered at seeing a dog.

"Help me bring them back to Konoha" Kakashi sighed.

Fine, but I want some treats when we get back And Kakashi agreed since he was already tired of kids.

Bull, his biggest ninken, carried 2 of the youngest of the bunch, Kakashi had asked each of their names and they gave theirs to him. So Hiro and Yōna were both on Bull's back, looking delighted. Sakura handled the next 2 lightest one since he knew she still doesn't have the strength to. Another set of twin, Hiroto and Kaya. Naruto handled Shūhei and Yomi while Sasuke handled Shiki and the little guy who stabbed Kakashi, Jūshiro. Leaving Kakashi to handle 3 weight of burden named Chi, Ryo and Kyo.

They set out towards Konoha...not with the kids calling them pedophiles. Kakashi also summoned 2 clones. One to carry the least of his burden and the other one to inform the client that the mission was complete. He had to since the woman might have other tricks to try and dispel his clone.

* * *

"This group of kids you have brought are from the massacred clan, the Ryū clan" The Hokage informed Kakashi as he reported his mission. Sakura and Naruto gasped in shock. Sasuke looked interested.

"Are they in hiding perhaps?" Kakashi asked him, the kids were playing on the floor. One of the youngest kid, Hiro, climbed up to Hokage-sama's lap and pulled on his cheeks.

"IT'S WINKAWY!" Hiro shouted in amazement

"Wrinkly!?" The oldest set of twin looked at Hokage-sama with awe and shock

"Even Ama-ama isn't winkawy when she is wike, in hew decades or swomething" Shiki said. The Hokage was twitching for a bit before he calmly removed Hiro from his lap.

"Kakashi. You will be taking care of the kids for a while, while we interrogate the woman"

So here he was in his apartment. Staring at the kids wrecking havoc in his cozy home. When is he going to get peace.

"Oooo! What's this owange book!" Yōna was raiding his book shelf.

"No! Don't read that!" He shouted in horror, snatching the book and pocketing it. He would have to baby proof everything.

"WHERE'S NEE-CHAN!" Shiki suddenly shouted in horror, causing a mess of chaos

Now he isn't sure whether he wanted kids or not

* * *

**Poor Kakashi. I think I made him suffer from kids all the time. And I'm sorry. Too make this story work, I have to keep on changing different point of views so bear with it.**


End file.
